Dimensional body swap
by Turtlepower12
Summary: After a weird package was delivered, something was wrong with 2 girls from different dimensions. As they try to get back to their families and bodies, one villain plans on kidnapping 1 of our girls. They must work together to stop this villain as well as getting back to normal. Can they do it before they're stuck like this...forever? More characters and pairings than listed.
1. Boxes & spheres

**Hey people!** **This is an edited version of this story. Hope you enjoy this version better.**

 **Elsa: Why are you editing it? I think the first version was good enough.**

 **Turtle: Because** **my writing is too cringy, and I want to rewrite it.**

 **Alice: Will** **you edit much?**

 **Turtle: I'm not saying.**

 **Alice: I hate you.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except plot and my OCs.**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I was in the game room, playing Fist-to-Face 2 with Lloyd. It has been going on for awhile now, and I was winning. I have never played this before, or any video game for that matter. I think my powers are helping me win. Kai, Jay, Zane, and Nya was watching as I was beating him.

"You ready to be beat by a girl?" I smirked. It will be so funny for everyone to hear/see him lose to someone who's never played before.

"In your element," he replied. I think he was trying to make a joke since my element is dreams. I laughed. It was actually funny.

I have a great idea! I've been practicing controlling my powers. Every once in awhile, something goes wrong. I just hope that this won't be one of those times.

I cleared my mind and all I did was imagine me beating Lloyd, my character over his. Which in the game, is Cole over Lloyd. That may be difficult for some people, but if you actually know their power capabilities, and know how to dodge anything they can throw at you, it's not really that hard.

"Mail's here!" Cole called entering the room. I beat Lloyd at the game. I jumped up and did what I thought was a victory dance, but the others just think they're just weird moves. I can dance okay!? They just don't know what good dance moves are.

"Aw, man! You cheated! I want a rematch!" Lloyd whined. Oh, stop being a baby, Lloyd. He may still have the mind of a child, but he should still be more mature than this.

"Nope. I totally beat you fair and square," I lied, smiling. I stopped and turned to Lloyd, "Besides, no one wants to be beat by a girl more than once."

"Oooo," Kai, Jay, and Nya said. Lloyd flushed pink in embarrassment. Or anger. I don't know which.

"You look good in pink, Lloyd," I laughed.

"Did I miss something?" Cole asked. Everything, Cole. You missed everything.

"You just missed Ally beat Lloyd in Fist-to-Face 2," Jay said. He's the only one here that calls me that. Kai and Nya call me "Sis", unless it's serious. I don't really mind the nicknames.

"Really? That's the first. I don't think anyone beat him before," Cole whistled.

"Then I guess I'm the first. I totally beat him," I said.

Cole came up and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back. I love him so much. I don't know what I would do without everyone, especially him.

"What would I do without you, Cole?" I sighed.

"Let's hope we don't find out?" Cole asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Get a room," Lloyd groaned. We broke apart and I stuck my tongue out at him. He's just jealous. Or has feelings for me. I remember when we all went to the Tournament of Elements that I developed some feelings for him. I don't have feelings for him anymore, but he might have developed feelings for me.

Sensei and Misako walked into the room.

"We have to run some errands. It will take a couple days. Remember to do your training while we're gone," Sensei informed.

"Yes Sensei," we all bowed.

Misako walked up to Lloyd and hugged him tightly.

"Be safe, son," Misako called to all of us after breaking away from Lloyd.

"See you later, Mom," Lloyd said. They both left the room, leaving the seven of us.

"Anyway, Cole, you said mail's here?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. Right here," Cole replied. He placed a pile on the table. Kai, Jay, and Cole grabbed something from the pile. Kai and Jay both got a letter, and Cole got a package. I don't get why no one sends Zane anything. I could send him something, but that just seems like too much work. There was another small package on the table. It was about the size of my head.

"Who's the other package for?" I wondered. Cole walked up to the package and looked at the name to see who it was for.

"It's for you," he answered.

"What?" I asked confused.

I walked to the table and looked at the package myself. It did indeed say my name, and I have no idea why. I never get anything. Who would send me a package? Heck! Who would send me anything? I've only gotten letters and one other package before. The letters were from Kai, and the package was from Cole. I got it when I got out of the hospital years ago. The nurses wouldn't let me have the cupcake the guys gave me for my birthday because I couldn't have solid foods, or so they thought, so they threw it away. So when I was let out, Cole sent me a cake. I found out that Zane made it later, but I loved it anyway. The thought was amazing. But, since I live with them now I don't get mail anymore. This is getting freaky!

"Hello? Earth to Alice?" Cole asked, waving a hand in front of my face. **(A/N: Literally though!)**

"Huh? What?" I asked pulling myself from my thoughts.

"We asked who sent it."

"Oh," I said. I looked at where the senders' information would be. All it was was a name! No address! No number! No anything! Just a name! How would anything be delivered if there's no information?

"Zach Varmitech," I read off. That's a weird name. What kind of name is Varmitech?

"Zach Varmitech? What kind of name is that?" Jay asked.

"I don't know. He was probably teased as a child with a name like that. You can easily put a 'n' in there and make it 'Varmintech'," Lloyd said. That's hilarious wordplay though. Wonder how many people did that?

"Probably," I agreed.

I looked up to all six faces of my family.

"Should I open it?" I asked.

Zane walked up and scanned the box.

"There seems to be nothing dangerous in the box. I do not see why not," he said as he finished scanning.

"If Zane says it's okay, then I also say do it," Kai encouraged. Nya nodded in agreement to his statement.

I shrugged and began to open the small package. If there's nothing dangerous inside, might as well see what IS inside.

There were pink styrofoam peanuts when it was finally opened. I put my hand into the package and felt around for something solid. After about a minute, my hand finally closed around something small, round, and solid. I pulled up the object for everyone to see. When I pulled it out, it was a white sphere that was the size of my hand.

"What is this supposed to do? It doesn't look like it does anything," I said looking at it from all, and every, angle.

"Maybe it's not supposed to," Kai guessed.

"Maybe," I agreed. I began to hear an annoying buzzing noise.

"What's that noise?" Jay asked. I listened closely to the sound. It sounded like it was coming from the sphere in my hand, so I brought it to my ear to listen. It did indeed come from there.

"I thought you said it wasn't dangerous, Zane," I said looking at him.

"It's not supposed to be," he answered. I think he might be malfunctioning or something.

A faint white light began to emit from the sphere.

"What the heck is happening?" I wondered.

The glow became brighter and brighter, and I couldn't let go of it. The light became blinding for a moment. Then, I saw nothing as I blacked out.

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I was down in the garage, looking for parts for my invention. This is my first one, so this needs to be perfect. I'm making a watch, but not just any watch, a watch that lets you travel through different dimensions. I started on it a month and a half ago, but I keep having to stop and put it away because of creature adventures or rescues. I have gotten far, but not even halfway. I love seeing, and saving animals as much as my Dad and Uncle Martin, but really, I want to work on my very first invention in peace without any disruptions.

I then saw a box with my name on it, as big as my head. All the times that I've been down here, I've never seen this box before, so I was curious as well as confused. Curiosity got the better of me, like always, so I opened the box.

Inside the box, I saw white styrofoam peanuts, so I dug my hand in to feel for something. After what felt like forever, I felt something smooth and solid. I closed my hand around it and pulled it out. When I pulled it out to where I could see it, I saw that it was a white sphere the size of my hand. This is weird, but I've seen weirder.

"What the hell is this thing?" I wondered aloud.

"What was that, honey?" my Mom yelled down. She must've heard me say that. Well, whoops.

"Nothing, Mom!" I yelled back.

A faint white glow appeared suddenly, so I tried to let it go. I tried and tried, but I couldn't let it go no matter how hard I tried. Okay, maybe it's not nothing! It's definitely something!

The glow got brighter and brighter until it completely blinded me. One minute, I saw nothing but blinding white light. The next, I saw nothing but darkness as I blacked out.

* * *

 **First edited chapter done!** **LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE! Heh. Sorry. I aleays have to make references** **to everything. I know that I'm not changing much, but I'm trying here.** **See you later. Review?**


	2. Disaster

**Hello. Second edited chapter on the way. This might be confusing to some of you. Please let me know if it is. It was, and still is, to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I groaned as I came back into the conscious world. That was just weird and freaky, and I should know. I slowly opened my silvery gray eyes. What I saw when I opened them, made me want to scream internally. I didn't, but I wanted to. I saw six people above me, five guys and one girl. They actually looked like they were made out of fucking LEGOS! I'm freaking out right now and I DON'T freak out! Never in my life have I ever freaked out.

"Are you okay, Alice?" the person on my left asked. I turned my head and looked at him. He had black, shaggy hair, emerald green eyes, and a black ninja suit that had a gold shoulder armor on the left shoulder. Wait, ninja suit!? What the hell? Who is Alice? I don't know, but anyway I try, I'll get answers.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Let me just say one thing," I said sitting up.

"What?" he asked.

"Who's Alice?" I asked.

"Um...you are, Sis," the person on my right answered in confusion. I turned my head to look at him. He had brown, spiky hair, dark brown eyes, and a red ninja suit that also had the golden left shoulder armor. I am getting answers out of this. Alice is his sister. I have no siblings, so when I say that, that's gonna hurt.

"I'm not your sister, I'm no one's sister! I don't have any siblings!" I exclaimed.

"Of course you are. You have been for the last 17 years of your life," he said. He sounded hurt. I knew it. Wait, did he just say 17 years!? So she's 17. I'm only 15. 2 years off.

"Okay. One, no I'm not. Two, I'm not 17, I'm 15, and three, I have never seen any of you in my life," I said. This is so confusing for me, and I bet it is for them too.

"Okay, Zane, scan her. I'm getting worried now," the girl said. She was standing next to the guy in red. She had short, black hair, amber eyes, and a red and light blue ninja suit with gold shoulder armor on both sides. She and the guy in red looked alike, they must be siblings.

I looked to the guy she was speaking to. He was standing next to the guy in black. He had ice blue eyes and a white ninja suit with the left shoulder armor. He looked silver, like a robot, or a ninja robot because he has the ninja suit. I love that! I think that's so awesome!

Zane looked at me and blue lights came out of his eyes. I got scared because I didn't know what they did. Who knows what they did? I started scooting back. I kept doing that until I fell backwards, on the floor. Even better, it was hardwood!

"You okay?" a new voice asked. I sat up to a sitting position. He had blonde hair, jade green eyes with little golden specks, which is awesome, and a green ninja suit with the shoulder armor. He looked... kinda... cute. WAIT! What did I just think about a boy who looks like he was made in China!?

"Y-Yeah. I'm just freaking out," I stuttered.

"Zane, did you find anything?" the last guy asked. He had ginger hair, electric blue eyes, and a blue ninja suit with the shoulder armor. He was holding hands with the girl. My only guess is that they are together. Or maybe just good friends.

"I do not know, Jay. Even I am at a loss," Zane answered. I know that he's lying, but I don't know why he's not saying it now. I still need to know who these people are though, before anything.

"Question. Who are you people?" I asked.

"Maybe she has amnesia," Jay whispered. Wow, he's really bad at whispering, I can do better than that. I glared daggers at him for that and what he whispered. He quickly shut his mouth. He looked...scared. Oh fuck no, is the vampire side of me coming through? I really hope not.

"I don't have amnesia," I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest, which proved hard because of the LEGO arms.

"Really? Then what's my name?" he asked. Wow, that was a stupid question. I'm not that dumb to ask a question like that when someone else just said my name. How did he ever become a ninja? I mean seriously!

"Jay," I answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, guess she doesn't have amnesia," he said. The guy in red walked straight up to him and smacked him upside the head. That made me laugh a little bit. I don't know why, but seeing people get hurt makes me laugh right now. Jay looks like the person who gets hit a lot.

"Jay, that was a stupid question. Zane just said your name before you asked the question. How'd you become a ninja?" he said. He then turned to me, "Who's the best cook here?"

I am at a complete loss on that question. I don't even know why he would ask me that, I never had their cooking. I don't even know them! What the hell? I know who the best cook is at my home, but I don't think that's the answer. You know what? I'm just going to take a wild guess.

"Uh...I don't know. Him?" I guessed pointing to the guy in black who was still next to me. Everyone but him and I had looks of surprise and disgust. Oh my god, their faces! They are hilarious! I was on the ground laughing. Okay, so that's not it! By the way their faces are, my guess would be that he's the exact opposite of that.

If they ask me one more question, I think I just might lose it! I don't want to go all 'vampire' on them, they seem like nice people, even though I know absolutely nothing of them. I need to leave and get some air before I do something stupid. Not Jay stupid, but stupid.

I stopped laughing, stood up, and headed to the door. Someone grabbed my wrist before I could get too far. I glanced back to find it was the guy in black who stopped me. We looked at each other for what felt like forever. I just now noticed that he looked like a ghost. That would be scary if he wasn't so nice. I've never seen a ghost before. I've never actually believed ghosts existed, but I'm a vampire who can turn into mermaids, dragons, and fairies, so I just thought 'Only because I haven't seen ghosts, that doesn't mean that they're not real'. How is he still a ninja if he's dead? How can he be solid, yet still walk through stuff?

In his eyes I saw...concern. Why is he concerned about me? My eyes are just saying 'let me go'. He let go of my wrist and I continued back out the door. I turned right. I just wanted to find somewhere peace and quiet.

I continued down the stairs I came across until I walked into a big open space. It looked like the deck of a pirate ship with a mast and bow. I turned my head left and right to look at my surroundings. I saw big, fluffy clouds everywhere I looked. So this is a flying pirate ship, huh? That's cool. It's not the weirdest thing I've seen. I live in a flying TURTLE ship.

I looked up the mast to find a crow's nest at the top that I can climb up to. Perfect! I needed somewhere to calm down and think straight. I smiled and climbed up to the nest. When I got up to the top, I sat down and enjoyed the view.

* * *

Cole's P.O.V

After my girlfriend left, we all exchanged concerned and confused looks.

"Am I the only one that thinks there is something wrong with Ally?" Jay inquired.

"No, you're not Jay. There is definitely something wrong with her," I agreed. We all think that, since what just happened. Everyone can agree that there is something wrong. We just need to know what.

"She said that Cole was the best cook here! Out of all of us, she chose Cole! Cole is the complete opposite!" Lloyd exclaimed. Hey!

"Hey! I'm a good cook," I defended.

"Alice gave you cooking lessons, and you haven't gotten any better. If you want my opinion, it made it worse," he retorted.

"Are you sure you didn't see anything strange, Zane?" I queried turning to Zane, while also changing the subject.

"I didn't want to say in front of her, but I did see something," Zane admitted. If he didn't want to say in front of her, my only, and best, guess is that it's bad. I really don't want to lose my girlfriend. I don't know what I would do without her, and I really hope not to find out.

"What is it? What was wrong?" I asked. I was just dying to find out what the problem was. The sooner we know what the problem is, the sooner we can resolve it.

"You remember a few weeks ago when I scanned her for injuries after the mission when she fell off the roof of the building?" he asked. I remember that very vividly. She scared me to death. From that high up, I thought she wouldn't make it, but she knew what she was doing. We all nodded, although reluctantly.

"I saved the scan from then and compared it to when I scanned her just now. It seems that her brain is different than a few weeks ago," he explained. That just confused me rather than the opposite. Our blank looks must've told Zane to elaborate. He sighed and continued.

"Do you know that show where the guy is switching bodies with different people each episode to see what it is like?" he asked. **(AN: I totally just made that up for the sake of the story.)**

"So you're saying that my sister has switched bodies with the random person in her body right now?" Kai asked. I gotta admit, that sounds insane when you think about it. Heck, it sounds insane when you SAY it!

"That is what I concluded," Zane finished. Thank the First Spinjitzu Master that Alice is completely fine! I hope. But where DID she go?

"Guys, we need to find her and apologize. We need to get to know this person," Lloyd said. Yeah, we really need to find her. We got off on the wrong foot. But, in our defense, we didn't know what was happening either.

"Yeah. Guys, split up and search the ship. We'll meet up in the bridge," I ordered. They all nodded and ran out the door of the infirmary. I hope they'll forgive us, whoever this person is.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"Who got the number of the truck that hit me?" I groaned, putting a hand to my head.

"You okay, Snowflake?" someone asked. I don't know that voice! It's not one of the guys or Nya! What the heck just happened? I opened my sky blue eyes quickly, not really caring about the bright light in the room to find five people standing in front of me, three guys and two girls. WAIT! Those appearances...they look way different than my family. Where am I?

"Y-Yeah? But, who's that?" I asked. I was really confused on what was happening right now, and I wanted answers.

"That's your nickname, Autumn," someone new answered. I looked at who said that. It was one of the guys. He had short, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white shirt under a blue jacket with black stripes on the sides that was unzipped, khaki shorts, and hiker boots. Who's Autumn!? I'm started to get frustrated here, and it usually takes a lot to get me frustrated.

"What happened?" I asked. I want to get some answers.

"We don't know. I found you passed out on the floor in the garage," the first voice answered. I turned my head to the left. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing the same thing as the guy in blue, but his jacket was green and it was zipped up. He looked like Kai and Lloyd together, but his hair was spiky in the front and flat in the back, and his jacket was a darker green than Lloyds' suit. They look alike, I think they're brothers. By the way, WHERE the hell are the guys?

"Where am I?" I asked. I really need to know.

"You're home. Where else would you be?"

"Um...my home," I answered.

"What do you mean? You are home," one of the girls asked. She was standing next to the third guy. She had black afro hair pulled back with a orange headband, brown eyes, and she was wearing a dark red shirt with black sleeves and a white star in the middle of the shirt. She also had white earrings, yellow jeans, and red sneakers.

The guy next to her had short ginger hair that went down to his shoulders, blue eyes, a gray shirt with gray and white sleeves, red plaid shorts, and white sneakers. He also had an image on his shirt, but I have no idea what it was of.

"Wait a minute! Guys, I think I know what's going on," the other girl said. She was standing next to the guy in green. She had dark brown hair with lighter highlights in a ponytail, silvery gray eyes, and was wearing a purple t-shirt under a yellow jacket with two thin blue lines on the sides/sleeves. She also had blue jeans, white shoes, and a belt with a bolt that was slightly crooked.

"What's going on Aviva?" the guy in blue asked. So that girls name is Aviva. I'll try to remember that.

"You guys know how I always make the impossible possible? The Tortuga? Creature powersuits? I think something like that just happened," she answered. Tortuga? Creature powersuits? What the hell are those?

"What do you mean, Avi?" the guy in green asked.

"This is just a theory, but I'm saying that she could have switched bodies/brains with someone else. Autumn could be wherever this person who switched with her came from," she explained.

"So you're saying that our daughter is who knows where and we don't know where she is, or what she looks like?" he asked. Okay. Autumn is his and Aviva's daughter. That just put this problem to a whole new level.

"Theoretically yes," she answered. I could tell that they both didn't like this. All five of them didn't like this. I don't like it when people are sad, even if I don't know them. Let's lighten the mood a little bit, shall we?

"I don't like this anymore than you guys do, but why not make the most of the time that we have now and get to know one another?" I asked. The blue guy's eyes lit up dramatically, like Lloyd when he's had too much candy, or Jay when he's really excited about something.

"I'm in!" he exclaimed.

"Why not," the guy in green shrugged.

"All right," everyone agreed. We all sat at a table and started to get to know each other. This might not be so bad.

* * *

 **Done. Poor Autumn. The ninja thought she had amnesia, but no one knew what was happening, so that's their excuse.**

 **Alice: I'm lucky. They figured it out like right away.**

 **Turtle: Aviva did, theoretically, then told everyone.**

 **Alice: Same difference.**

 **Whatever. Review?**


	3. Fist-to-Face 2

**Sup?** **Welcome to the third edited** **chapter of my wonderful crossover. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cole's P.O.V

After an hour of looking for her, we all met up on the bridge.

"Anyone find anything?" I asked when everyone got here. They all shook their heads.

"It's like she's using her power of dreams against us in a game of hide-and-seek," Lloyd said.

"Remember what Zane said, Lloyd. She switched bodies with someone else, so the person wouldn't know how to use Alice's powers," I said.

"It's confusing," he tried to defend.

"I'm pretty sure that it is for the both of them too," I nodded.

"Did anyone check up there?" Nya asked pointing to the crow's nest.

"No," we all answered. Alice hates heights, so no one checked there, but since she switched bodies with someone else, they might like heights. Whoops.

"If no one found her, that's the reason why. We should talk to her," Nya said. We all walked out and stood under the mast. I took a deep breath and started a conversation that will probably change our lives forever.

"Hello?" I asked.

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

"Hello?" I heard the boy dressed in black ask.

"What do you want?" I answered, not even looking down.

"We just wanted to say we're all so sorry. We all didn't know what was happening just as much as you at the time and we still thought you were Alice," he said. Wait, thought? They don't think that anymore?

I poked my head down and looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'thought'? You don't think that anymore?" I asked.

"No. Zane informed us on what happened. Can you come down please?" he asked. Wait, what happened? Why and how am I here? I really want to know.

"Sure. Be there in a minute," I answered, poking my head back in. After a while of climbing down the rope ladder that goes to the nest, I stood in front of them.

"So, are we good?"

"We're good," I smiled. We walked to the dining room and sat down while Zane cooked dinner.

"What were you doing up there anyway?" the guy in black asked.

"Climbing helps me calm down and think. Plus, I love veiws from high up," I answered.

"What's your name?" the guy in green asked.

"Autumn. Though, my aunt and uncles call me Elsa," I answered.

"Why's that?"

"Because I can withstand really cold temperatures."

"No way."

"Yeah. When we were in the Arctic tundra, I went outside with a black t-shirt and jeans and kicked a very big block of ice into a ice-board. Barefoot."

"Whoa," they all said amazed.

"The cold never bothers me. What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Cole. This is Kai, Jay, Lloyd, and Nya. Zane's in the kitchen," Cole answered.

"You guys are ninjas, huh?"

"Yeah. We're what they call 'elemental masters'," Kai said. Well, more like boasted.

"What's that?"

"We have power over a specific element," Cole explained.

"Oh, cool. What are your elements?"

"My element is earth. Kai's fire. Jay's lightning. Nya's water. Zane's ice." D...Did I hear what I think I just heard?

"W-What element was Kai again?" I stammered.

"Fire," Kai answered. Shit!

I slighty scooted away from Kai. Good thing no one noticed.

"What about Lloyd?"

"My element is power. I can also control Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane's element," Lloyd answered. Well, double shit. I was in between Kai and Lloyd, so I'm screwed.

"C-Cool."

"How'd you become a ghost?" I asked Cole. He looked like he knew that was coming sooner or later.

"Well...there was this ghost named Morro and he wanted to be the green ninja. He took over Lloyd's body so he could bring this world to hell...literally. We had to learn Airjitzu in order to stop him, but he took the scroll from Ronin, a criminal that stole the scroll, and the only other way to learn it was to go in a haunted temple for a night and get out before the sun rose. While we were running for our lives just before dawn with the other scroll in my hand, it dropped. I untied myself to get it while the others exited. I didn't make it out in time," he explained.

"Dinner is served," Zane said setting down bowls of chili. It smelled amazing!

"You are going to love Zane's cooking," Jay said to me.

"So I'm guessing that Zane's the best cook here, not Cole, huh?" I giggled.

"I still can't believe you said that," Lloyd grumbled.

"Your faces were hilarious though," I continued giggling.

"What's with putting your hand over your mouth?" Cole asked.

"It's a habit," I shrugged. I took a bite of the chili. It was amazing! He blew Uncle Jimmy's cooking away.

"Wow. This is really good," I complimented.

"Thank you, Autumn," Zane thanked. We all ate in silence for a while until we started the conversation up again.

"So is anyone else here besides you guys?" I asked.

"Well, there are 2 others that are here usually. My mom and Sensei Wu, but they're running errands and won't be back for awhile," Lloyd answered.

"Oh. Wish I could've met them."

"They would've loved you. Well, my mom would've anyway," he said. I giggled at that, and continued to eat this wonderful chili.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"So you guys hang out with animals?" I asked. That is really cool.

"Yep," Martin answered. I finally know all their names.

"That's so cool. There aren't many animals like these where I come from."

"Where are you from?" Chris asked.

"Not here, that's for sure. Let's see...flying turtle ship...animals I never even heard of...so best guess is from a different dimension," I answered.

"So what now?" Jimmy asked.

"If I made a machine that can time travel, which I have, then I can certainly make something that can take us through dimensions," Aviva said.

"You're a better inventor than Jay. Possibly even my sister," I said amazed. Nya made a bunch of samurai stuff, including an exo-suit that was 7 feet tall and vehicles, but time travel, creature powersuits that turns you into the animal, a teleporter, and a flying turtle ship beats that.

"Thanks. There's another inventor here that thinks he's better than me."

"Did he ever make ANY kind of invention you did? I don't think so."

"Do you anything about machinery? We need all the help we can get," Aviva asked.

"Nope. I'm clueless on anything like that," I answered.

"Wow. You are the complete opposite of Elsa," Martin said. That's true. They told me about her. She likes the cold, she likes to play pranks, like Lloyd, she helps invent things, and she doesn't cook. I like the heat, my cooking is awesome, and I know nothing of machinery. The only things we have in common is that we both like reading and we both fight. Her and Lloyd both like pranks, they will be fast friends, so will her, Jay, and Nya with inventing and machinery, Zane and her are calm all the time, and her and Cole fear nothing. She doesn't even fear dragons like Cole was. Kai's the only one she'll have trouble with. If she's not triggered that is. They told me that if she's angry enough, that she'll act rash.

"Why don't we all go to bed. It's been a long...and rather confusing day," Koki suggested.

"Okay. I bet you guys will most likely forget this whole day by tomorrow," I betted.

"I bet not. And I accept the challenge," Martin said.

"Okay. Goodnight," I said. I went to Elsa's hot pink hammock. They allowed me to sleep in her hammock. As I drifted off to sleep, I thought of home. The Bounty, with Kai, Nya, Jay, Lloyd, Zane, Sensei, Misako, and...Cole. I miss him so much. I really hate being without him. I miss everyone on the Bounty. I thought of them one last time before I finally drifted off.

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

After dinner we all went to what they call 'the game room' while Zane washed the dishes.

"What kind of games do you have?" I asked upon entering.

"We mostly have fighting games," Kai answered.

"I love those kind of games!" I exclaimed.

"At least they both have the fighting thing in common," Lloyd said.

"Have you ever played this game?" Cole asked. He showed me a game case that had a fist and a face. The fist was punching the face and it was called 'Fist-to-Face 2'.

"I've never heard of that game before," I answered.

"Would you like to watch us play?" he asked.

"Sure!" I exclaimed enthusiatically. Cole, Kai, Jay, and Lloyd took the 4 controllers and sat down. I sat down next to Lloyd to watch them play. The character screen popped up.

"The characters in this game are yourselves?" I asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"They like those games," Nya answered from where she was sitting on the couch.

After the 4 of them chose their characters, the game started, but I wasn't paying attention to it anymore. I was getting distracted again, but not the kind I was doing months before. This kind was...different. I thought about home, thinking about a way back and back to normal, how Alice was doing over there, and Lloyd. Wait...Lloyd!? How'd he get there? I never thought of anybody but my family before.

"THE GREEN NINJA IS THE BEST NINJA EVER!" Lloyd screamed. I payed attention again as Lloyd jumped up and did a victory dance.

"You wanna play a round now, Elsa?" Cole asked holding out his controller.

"Sure. Why not?" I answered.

By that time, Zane was in the room sitting on a beanbag chair that was next to the couch, reading a book, and Nya has left the room. I took the controller from Cole while the others chose their characters again for another round.

The characters were Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd. Kai, Jay, and Lloyd chose themselves, so I was stuck with Cole, or Zane. I went through pros and cons of each ninja in my head. Cole is strong, stronger than everyone else here, and fears nothing, and I love earth. I'm a Kratt for crying out loud! Zane seems cool and chill all the time, like his element, and a robot, but that doesn't matter in the game. Ice freezes people where they stand, and when thawed, turns into water, which is Nya's element. 2 elements in one! I decided on Zane, and that's when the game began.

The setting was in a forest with all of us in it. No enemies were coming. Jay ran to me and punched me in the face. What the heck? Oh yeah, Cole said this was a fighting game. So I fight Kai, Jay, and Lloyd until one of us wins? I fought them all for awhile, I even used Zane's power, until I was left with Lloyd. Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane were surprised that I defeated them and was defeating Lloyd. Cole got Nya and she came in here to see us fighting. Everyone was watching as I was beating Lloyd. I froze him were he stood, ran to him, jumped up, and spin-kicked him. My all-time favorite move ever.

He was defeated! He was defeated by someone who never played before! Lloyd stared at the screen wide-eyed as well as everyone else as I jumped up and did a victory dance. The ice ninja rules!

"How-How did you do that?" Lloyd asked, still dumbfounded.

"I played video games a lot with my uncle Jimmy. Some of them were fighting games," I answered.

"I think we should all head to bed now. It's been a long day," Nya suggested.

"I'm in," I agreed. Everyone walked out, except Lloyd. He was still staring at the screen. That made me giggle.

"See you tomorrow, Greenie," I said walking out.

"Come on. I'll show you to my room," Nya offered.

She lead me through the hallways of doors. We finally stopped at one that had a sign on the door. It said 'Nya and Alice's room'. Nya opened the door and walked in, and I followed her. Nya went and flopped on her bed, which was on the left side, and there was another bed on the right. I went to the bathroom before I would go to bed. After I closed the door to the bathroom, I washed my hands and face, brushed my teeth, and finally looked in the mirror for the first time since this mess happened.

The hair was long and brown, not dark dark like mine, but it looked like my dad's shade of brown. The eyes were sky blue. It was a pretty color. It's like I'm looking at the sky. I looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing a ninja suit just like Nya's, but the colors were orange and black instead. I'm good with black. My favorite color is hot pink though, even though I wear black more. I walked out and flopped on the empty bed.

"This has been a very long day for all of us," Nya said.

"Don't forget confusing. It was also very, very confusing," I added. We both laughed for a bit.

"Hey, why do you put a hand over your mouth when you laugh? Why is that a such a habit?" she asked looking at me with her amber eyes. They are literally forcing the truth out of me. I sighed.

"Promise not to tell the others?" I asked.

"Promise," she answered.

"Well, when I was 10, I was bit by a bat in the neck. A couple months ago, my family and I figured out that it was a vampire bat that bit me," I explained.

"So, when people see your teeth they scream?" Nya asked.

"Something like that. Either they ask me a million questions about it, or it scares them off. That's why I do it. So no one would see my teeth. I've done it so much that it's a habit."

"Oh. Well goodnight, Elsa," she said going under her sheets. I don't mind them calling me by my nickname.

I got under the sheets as well and thought about things again. What really caused this mess? Who's behind this? How do we get back to normal? How do I get back home?

A sigh escaped my lips. Home. The one place I wanna be right now. I want to be there, with my Mom, Dad, Uncles, Aunt, and creature adventures. They are always the best, even when we have to rescue the animals from Zach, Donita, and Gourmand. I thought of my home one last time before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Done. I loved writing this chapter.**

 **Alice: You made the chapter more in Ninjago.**

 **Turtle: I told Elsa I would make her part longer.**

 **Alice: That was last chapter.**

 **Turtle: Well, looks like I did it this chapter.**

 **See you later. Review?**


	4. Finding the cause

**Sup? I seriously love this book. I loved writing it. This is my favorite book so far, and still is, even though it's cringy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I woke up refreshed at my usual time at dawn. I got off the hammock to do sunrise exercises. I did that for about a half an hour when Chris walked in.

"I didn't expect you up so early," he said.

"I'm used to it. My family and I get up at dawn everyday for training. If we're not up, Sensei bangs on a gong until we get up," I shrugged.

"Well, that's got to be annoying."

"Very. My brother and Jay fall off their beds every morning hearing it, and they're both in bunk-beds."

Everyone woke up in the next half hour and Jimmy was about to cook breakfast.

"I making breakfast today. You guys were so nice and I want to thank you," I stopped him.

"I'm not so sure about that, Alice," Jimmy said.

"Don't worry. My cooking is awesome. I get complimented by the guys that I'm as good as Zane, and he's the best cook on the ship," I said.

"All right. I'm in. Knock yourself out," Jimmy said.

He showed me to the kitchen so I could make them breakfast. I began to get ingredients for pancakes. I began to make breakfast.

* * *

"You weren't kidding when you said you were awesome," Martin said after he bit into the pancakes I made.

"Thanks, and told ya," I smiled.

The screen began beeping. That means a Wild Kratt kid is calling.

"I got it," I said standing up and going toward the screen.

"Hit the button with the green phone to answer," Aviva instructed.

I obeyed and pushed the button with a green phone on it.

A boy about Autumn's age came into view on screen. He had short blonde hair, brighter than Martin's, blue eyes, and was wearing a gray shirt under a darker gray jacket. In the background I saw a lake.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Autumn, you guys need to get over here. Something weird is going on," he said.

"Tell me about it," I grumbled, "Actually, I'm not...nevermind. It's way too confusing."

"Hey, Gavin. What's up?" Martin greeted walking up next to me.

"Something weird is going on at frog-water pond," Gavin repeated.

"Weird?" Martin wondered.

"Look," Gavin said.

He turned the device where you could see the whole pond. Next to the pond was what looked like a pirate ship.

"No way," I said staring intently at the ship. It can't be...could it? How did they get here?

"We'll be there in a jiff," Martin said hanging up. He turned to me, but I was still staring at the screen, dumbfounded to what I just saw.

"You okay, Ally?" he asked.

"H-How did they get here?"

"That's what we need to find out."

"Wait, hold on. Let me try something," I said having an idea.

I dialed the number to the Bounty and pressed 'call'. It was ringing. Now, all I had to do was wait for an answer.

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

"No way!" I exclaimed for the second time today. I was in the bridge with everyone else as we all looked at who was calling the Bounty. The Tortuga, my home.

This morning we found ourselves in my dimension and landed next to frog-water pond. I don't know how we got here, but I'm glad we're here anyway. Nya pressed the answer button.

The screen then showed Alice in my body. It was like a reflection. She smiled once she saw us, but also looked surprised in her eyes, and we smiled too.

"Hey, Sis. How you doing over there?" Kai asked.

"Good. Autumn, your family is really nice," Alice complimented.

"Thanks. Your's is too," I replied, and then I grumbled, "Once you get past the fact that they thought I had amnesia."

My family came into view.

"Elsa!" Uncle Martin exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too, Uncle Martin," I smiled.

"What are you guys doing here? We just got a call saying something weird was going on over there," Alice asked.

"Tell me about it."

"I know, right?"

"Am I the only one thinking that it's weird that they're complete opposites and they're friends just like that?" Jay asked.

"Kai and Zane are complete opposites, and look how they turned out," Alice said.

"Touche."

"We're going to be there in a few minutes. Stay where you are," Dad said.

"Really, Dad? Where are we going to go?" I asked smiling.

"I know that you two have switched bodies and that I should be used to this, but that just weirded me out a tiny bit," Dad said.

"Hey, have you guys seen yourselves lately?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. The appearences gave us quite the scare," Cole answered.

"It was funny seeing their reactions though," I giggled.

"All right. See you guys in a few," Alice said.

Then she hung up the phone call.

* * *

About five minutes later, we were all on the deck as we saw a giant turquoise flying turtle ship flying overhead and to the other side. It landed on the other side of the pond.

I smiled.

"Is that the Tortuga?" Nya asked.

"Yep. That's my home," I answered.

"It's amazing."

"Thanks. My mom made it and everything else in the ship. It really is," I said.

My family and Alice walked out. As soon as she stepped off the ramp, she began running to the ship. I would to, but I'm not going to hurt myself right now.

As soon as Alice came in front of us, everyone ran up and hugged her. My family came up a few minutes after, and they were still hugging. I ran up and hugged my family.

"I missed you," I whispered through the hug.

"Does anyone know how to put us back in our right bodies?" Alice asked. Hey! She had her long hug, now I want mine.

"Maybe we should find the cause of this mess before figuring out how to put us back," I replied after a minute.

"Do you remember what you were doing before this?" I asked.

"Let's see...," Alice thought. "I was playing Fist-to-Face 2 with Lloyd, and Cole came in with the mail. There was a package for me, which was confusing because I never get mail anymore. I opened it to find a small white sphere the size of my hand. A buzzing sound came from it, followed by a white light that got brighter and brighter until it got blinding. Then I blacked out," she explained.

"Other than the buzzing, that's what happened to me too. I was in the garage, looking for parts, until I found this small box with my name on it. I opened it, pulled out the sphere, and the light appeared. It got blinding and I passed out," I explained.

"Okay, so we know the cause. Now, we need to find the solution," Mom said.

"Really? I thought that we only found something in common," Alice thought. I had to resist facepalming.

"We can talk more in the bridge. Come on," Nya said.

We followed them inside. I heard something with my super hearing, so I turned around and searched for anything out of the ordinary. When I didn't find anything, I turned around to find everyone else already inside.

I ran for the door, but I felt metallic claws on my mouth. I know them from one place. Zach!

Before I could beat his ass, I was lifted up. I was then injected something, and passed out a few seconds later.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I followed my family into the bridge. I missed my home so much. I'm so glad to be back.

We finally got to the bridge and filed in around the big rectangular table.

"Well, we know the cause of this, the white spheres. Alice, do you know if you still have the box it was delivered in?" Chris asked changing the subject.

"I wouldn't know because I was passed out and traveling dimensions. Do you guys?" I asked turning to my family.

They all shook their heads, except Zane.

"It was thrown away," he answered.

"Do you remember who sent it to you?" Aviva asked.

"It was a weird name, that's for sure. I think his name was...Zach? Yeah, that's it! Zach Varmitech," I answered.

"So Zach's behind this," Martin said angry.

"He's going to pay," Chris seethed.

I looked around, and realized that something, or rather some _one_ was missing.

"Um...has anyone seen Autumn?" I inquired.

Everyone looked around, thethen shook their heads. Ah, crud.

The screen beeped again. Another call, but from who? It doesn't say.

Cole walked up and pressed the 'answer' button. A man appeared on screen.

He had a triangle shaped head with black hair on his head and under his mouth, emerald green eyes, and was wearing a black turtle neck. He looked pale, so pale he reminded me of Cole covered in flour when we were in the tournament of elements. I would've laughed if it was a different situation.

The Wild Kratt crew all glared at him.

"Zach," Martin seethed.

"Hello, blue boy, green guy. I have someone who wants to see you," he said.

He moved away from the screen. I saw someone strapped to a table. It was flat, but I saw who was there. It was Autumn! It looked like she was unconscious. How? When?

"Autumn!" Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy, Lloyd, and I cried.

I looked at Lloyd with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged his shoulders. I'm pretty sure that Lloyd has a crush on her. That would be so cute if we weren't in opposite bodies.

I heard a groan come from Autumn. She opened her eyes, only to widen them and try to break her bonds.

"Hey! What the-?" she started.

"Zach," she growled when she noticed Zach.

"Why hello," Zach greeted.

"So it was you behind this. I should've known," she said still growling. Now it seems unnatural.

"I'm proposing a trade," he said coming back on the screen.

"I don't think so. I'm thinking of beating your head in," Autumn growled.

Her eyes went red, blood red.

"Does that usually happen?" I whispered to Chris.

"That's what happens when she's triggered, but I didn't think she could still do that," he answered.

Autumn still tried to break the straps around her arms and legs. They didn't budge.

"She can't get out of that," Zach smiled. Man, I hate him right now.

"What's your proposition, Zach?" Chris asked. He's not seriously doing what he says, right?

"Autumn. For Alice. You have 24 hours to decide," Zach said and hung up.

"So, what now?" Jimmy asked.

I walked to the door. I plan on getting my new friend back, no matter what.

"Alice," Kai said. Oh, shit.

"What?" I asked innocently, turning around.

"You're not seriously thinking what I think you're thinking, right?" he wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly."

"Do you have any kind of plan once you do that?"

"Bro, seriously. I'm a ninja. Break her out, and get her out. Ninja style," I said. I didn't really have a plan at the moment, but that was obviously part of it though.

"No way. Those Zachbots can detect you from a mile away," Aviva said.

"Really? They looked pretty stupid to me. More than Jay."

"Hey!" Jay said.

"If you're going, you're not going alone. We're coming with you. We know Zach's plane and his tricks," Chris said as he and Martin walked over.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Here. Take this. Call if you need backup," Nya said.

She gave me a communicator that looked like theirs, but it was orange. I slipped it on my wrist like a bracelet.

"Alright. Let's do this," I said with determination in my voice.

"To the family rescue!" Martin and Chris exclaimed. They ran out the door.

"Do they usually do that?" I asked.

Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy nodded. I walked out the door, following the guys.

* * *

 **Done. Favorite chapter ever!**

 **Elsa: You made me get kidnapped by Zach. What's wrong with you?**

 **Alice: I know, right?**

 **Turtle: Everything, Elsa. Everything is wrong with me.**

 **Elsa: I hate you.**

 **Alice: Join the club. We've got jackets.**

 **Great. I'm hated by both of my OCs. The ninja's appearances are human, but Cole and Zane are the same, human-wise. What's Alice's plan? Will her plan work? Will Autumn be saved? Will they figure out how to go back to normal? Tune in next time. Review?**


	5. 2 plans unfolding, 1 swap

**Yellow! Welcome to the fifth chapter. Alice's plan will unfold, but will she and the guys succeed? Let's find out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

Martin, Chris, and I were hiding behind a bush near Zach's plane. I haven't really thought of a plan, but I would have to think of one fast.

Between 2 Zachbots, I saw a vent on the underside of the plane, just big enough for us to climb through. I smiled, knowing what my plan is now. Now I just had to wait for a clear shot.

I looked at Martin and Chris. I don't know why they came with me, I didn't want to endanger them. They both had a sort of anger in their eyes, like I see in Kai's eyes when something bad happens to me and he wants revenge.

So that's why they came, revenge. I thought they forgave and forgot. Apparently not when it's your daughter or niece. Not even girlfriend or sister like Cole, Nya and Kai.

"Okay. Let's go," I said.

No Zachbots were around, so we had a chance to get inside the plane. We went to the underside and stopped under the vent I saw. I pulled the vent off the hinges and started to climb in.

"I think we should lead now. We know this plane," Chris said stopping me.

"All right," I said moving from the vent.

He climbed in, Martin following him, and I followed him in. It's a tight squeeze, but I'll live.

We wondered the vents for what felt like forever. I'm starting to wonder if they really do know where they're going. I'm having serious doubts about them now. Martin stopped, which made me bump into him. Dang it, I got distracted. I never get distracted like this. What the hell is happening?

"Are you guys sure you know where you're going?" I asked.

"We know what we're doing, Ally. We've been here multiple times before," Martin said.

He climbed down a vent that opened into a room with cells lining the walls. All but one was empty.

The one with Elsa inside. I'm calling her by her nickname now. I don't think she'll mind.

Elsa was pacing back and forth inside the cell, probably thinking of a way to escape or something.

"I stand corrected," I said. I shouldn't have doubted them. There was no one else in the room, so we could do what we please for now, but not for long.

Elsa stopped and looked at us with wide eyes and I saw fear shining within them. Uh...why?

"What are you doing here?" she asked us coming near the bars.

"What do you think? Having a tea party?" I asked sarcastically.

"You guys need to go. Zach told me what he plans to do, and it's not good. You need to go and fix us before it's too late and we're stuck like this. Forever," she said.

"That's not good," I gulped. Zachbots came from everywhere and surrounded us. Seriously not good.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Wild Rats," Zach said as he walked in the room.

"I believe it's Wild _Kratts_ , _Varmintech_ ," I spat. Elsa tried to hold in her laughing fit.

"It's Varmitech!" he corrected.

"Nice one, Alice," Elsa laughed.

"Thanks."

"Zachbots, grab her!" Zach ordered pointing at me. What does he want me for?

"Uh, Elsa? Would you mind telling me why he's trying to grab me?" I asked.

"He wants my blood," she answered. Okay. Her blood is my blood right now, so he wants my blood. That's sick.

I looked at the bros, who were helping me destroy robots, and they both turned pale. They know something that I don't. If it makes them turn pale like Cole, then it's not good, but I still need to know.

"Would you mind telling me why?" I asked again.

"He wants it to make a robot army," she answered again. Whoa, that's sick and wrong. I kept dodging and hitting bots until they all went down. I was panting heavily.

"That wasn't so hard," I panted.

Something came up behind me and grabbed me, pinning my arms to my sides. There were more Zachbots in the room. Wow, I didn't see or hear them.

The Zachbot followed Zach to another room and we left the guys.

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

My Dad and Uncle were put into a cell next to me.

"Thanks for trying to save me," I smiled.

"We'd never leave you hanging. That's what families are for," Uncle Martin said.

"There's one thing I still don't get," Dad said. Gee, just one.

"What?" Uncle Martin asked.

"How'd Autumn go 'vampire'?" Dad asked.

"Wait. I what?" I asked.

"After you woke up in Zach's call to the Bounty, your eyes turned red," Dad explained. How did I do that? I thought Alice would do that since she's in my body.

"My vampire side must be connected to my brain somehow. I mean, my hearing was still heightened," I guessed.

A Zachbot hovered over and opened my cell. It threw someone in and closed the door again. It was Alice!

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked, checking over her for any injuries.

"I'm fine. Are you?" she answered standing up.

"I'm fine," I answered.

"We have to find a way out of here, stop Zach, and get back to our own bodies."

"Yeah. Is there anything I should know about you?" I asked.

"Other than being a ninja and elemental master, nothing," she answered. I don't think she realized what she just said.

"We can use that as a way out," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"You have no idea what you just said. What's your element?" I asked.

"Dreams, why?" she asked. "Ohh, now I know where this is going," she said in realization. Finally!

"Wait, dreams isn't an element," dad said confused.

"That's what I thought too at first. In my dimension speed, mind, sound, form, lightning, and amber are elements," she said. I knew Jay's element was lightning, but still.

"That's messed up. What does your power do?" I asked.

"You can do just about anything."

"Anything?"

"Yeah. Contact someone on the Bounty."

"With what? I don't have my creature pod. Plus, it doesn't work in here."

"You can use your mind."

"Now that's awesome."

"Now just clear your mind and think about the person you want to talk to," she instructed.

I did just that, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and cleared my mind and thought about one person I wanted to talk to. I opened my eyes again and saw nothing but white nothingness.

 _"Hello?"_ I asked not sure if it worked.

 _"Elsa? Is that you?"_ Lloyd asked. I saw him a distance away. I tried to get to him, but I couldn't for some reason.

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine, but we're a bit...tied up at the moment,"_ I answered.

 _"We? Alice and the guys got caught?"_

 _"Yeah, now we're all in big trouble."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because Zach wanted my blood to make a robot army."_

 _"Why your blood? Is it evil or something?"_

 _"Um..."_

 _"Do I take that as a yes?"_

 _"You could say that. My blood is really dangerous in the wrong hands."_

 _"Okay. We'll be there in a minute. Nya's got the coordinates from Alice's communicator."_

 _"See you later then, Greenie."_

 _"See you later, Elsa."_

I broke the connection and everything went back to normal.

"Well? Did you get through?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I got through to Lloyd. He said they'll be here soon. Nya's getting the coordinates from your communicator," I explained. I need to tell them about the deadline.

"I knew it."

"Um...Alice, guys. I have to tell you something. Something you won't like."

"What is it, Snowflake?" Dad asked.

"Um...Alice and I will be stuck like this in the next...twenty minutes," I confessed. The deadline was at 5:00, and it was 4:40 right now according to the wall clock.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Uncle Martin asked.

"I was looking for the right time."

"So, what you're telling me, is that in twenty minutes we'll be stuck in the opposite bodies forever," Alice summed up.

"Yep."

"So, what now?" I asked.

"You're testing my new robot," Zach said coming into the room with a Zachbot behind him.

The Zachbot opened the door, grabbed me, and pulled me out.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Keep me in there for all I care," I spat out. Zach ignored me and walked away, the Zachbot holding me right behind him.

I was taken away from my Dad, Uncle, and my new friend. All I can think is that this is going to end very badly.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

We were in a cage next to Zach watching over Elsa as she was put into an arena type thing. This really is a big plane.

I watched as a robot walked out of the other side opposite of Elsa. It looked like Elsa, except was wearing a red jacket instead of a hot pink one. I also saw the eyes. They were red like when she's angry.

Robo-Elsa ran to Elsa and punched her in the face. Elsa caught her hand before it could make contact. She tried to pull her down, but the robot must've had Cole's strength because she couldn't even make the robot flinch.

Robo-Elsa punched Elsa's stomach with her free hand. I felt that, and it didn't feel good.

Wait, I felt that! That could be the solution to getting us back to normal! I'm kinda desperate right now since there was a deadline in ten minutes.

She kept trying to punch and kick Robo-Elsa, but she kept dodging. She was doing the same thing. Ha! He made the mistake of using her blood and getting her to test it. Man, he's an idiot.

Robo-Elsa used her legs and knocked Elsa to the ground. I felt that again, but it felt more real than last time. Maybe a couple more hits and we'll be back to normal.

They exchanged punches and kicks for a few more minutes until it went into a wrestling match like what the guys do all the time. Elsa came out on top and pinned the robot down.

The robot just smirked and used her legs again to kick Elsa away. She hit the far wall, and that hurt so bad I think my back broke.

I stretched my back to make it feel better when I noticed something. I was back to normal! With only seconds to spare too. I looked at the robot with venom swimming in my sky blue eyes.

"Big mistake," I smiled evily. I lunged at the robot to destroy it.

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I hit the wall with so much force I think I broke my back. I groaned and rubbed my back.

"Are you okay, Ally?" Uncle Martin asked. We're...We're switched back! I thought we were going to be stuck like this for sure.

"I'm fine," I answered.

Let's let them think we're still switched for now.

I looked at Alice fighting the robot. Man, she's awesome.

She pinned the robot to the wall and was chocking it, even though robots can't be choked...can they? I'll ask Zane when we get back to the Bounty, he is a nindroid.

Alice was choking the robot so hard that the head popped off its socket and rolled around.

My eyes widened. I did not want to see that. I think she just gave me nightmares for the next night or two.

"What!? No. No! NO!" Zach whined. Alice climbed up to us and unlocked the cage with her powers.

"It's over, Zach," I said.

"I don't think so. I still have your blood."

"Not anymore," a voice said from behind him. It was the ninja and the rest of my family.

"I collected all the blood to put back with its rightful owner," Mom said looking at Alice. They have no idea we switched back yet.

A Zachbot came and Zach jumped on it. They both flew away.

"I'll get you next time, Wild Rats. And you pesky ninja too," he said flying away.

"That's Wild _Kratts_ , _Varmintech_ ," Alice and I corrected. Everybody laughed and Alice and I high-fived. I made sure to cover my mouth when I laughed though, I don't want anyone to see my teeth.

"I still can't get used to that," Jay said, which made us laugh more.

"Come on, guys. Let's go home," Alice said. They all walked out, but Alice and I stayed behind and stared at the robot.

"Are you sure it's dead?" I asked.

"I'm sure. Besides, if its not, we'll keep beating it up until it is," she answered puching her hand to make her point. I giggled.

"Come on. Let's go. We still have to tell them we switched back," I smiled.

"Can't we keep doing this for a bit though? It'll be fun," she tried.

"No. Now come on, before they think we got kidnapped again," I said. We both turned and walked away, back home.

* * *

 **Done with the fifth. They are back to normal! Only their families don't know it yet.**

 **Alice: Why do my plans end up with me being captured?**

 **Turtle: Because I have plans.**

 **Alice: That involve me being captured?**

 **Turtle: Yep.**

 **Alice: I hate you.**

 **See you later. Review?**


	6. Back to normal

**Hello.** **I love this story so, so much and I hope you guys have too. Since they switched back to normal, this won't be as confusing anymore. Enjoy!**

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I gotta admit it was kinda fun being someone else for a bit. If Zach didn't switch us, I wouldn't have made such cool friends. I'm sure Alice thinks the same.

We were all in the game room, sitting around and playing some games.

Well, Kai, Jay, Lloyd, and Uncle Jimmy was.

The rest of us were relaxing. Alice and I still haven't told them we switched yet, and I don't know why. I said we would, but it hasn't happened yet. It is kinda fun though that they still think that. I don't know why Dad and Uncle Martin haven't told them about the deadline. I think the only person who might know we're switched back...is Zane. He's a nindroid. Plus, he figured out I wasn't Alice when this mess started.

"So how do we get these two back? I kinda want my girlfriend back," Cole said. You have your girlfriend back.

"Not to mention going back home," I said. I am home, but I'm just saying stuff.

"Maybe I could use your powers to do both. You did say that your powers could do just about anything," Alice suggested.

"Maybe. But they do have a limit," I said. I don't really know if they have a limit. I'm just guessing at this point.

"Why don't we try it? We're going on deck," she announced.

"Be careful," Cole, Lloyd, Dad, and Mom said.

"We will," Alice and I said. We both looked at each other.

"JINX!" I yelled.

"Aw, man," Alice groaned.

"Too slow," I smiled. We walked out of the room and on deck like we said we would.

"I feel guilty about doing this to Cole," Alice said.

"I feel guilty about this period. I still can't believe I did it," I said.

"Any idea why Chris and Martin haven't told the others about the deadline thing yet?" Alice asked. I shook my head and looked to the Tortuga on the other side of the pond.

"Come with me," I instructed Alice.

Before she could respond, I jumped down and ran to the Tortuga.

Once I was inside, I went to my room and grabbed the two boxes under my hammock.

"Elsa? Elsa, where are you?" Alice called.

"In here," I answered picking up the boxes and standing up. Alice walked in.

"What are we doing here? They're going to freak out when they can't find us on deck. Trust me," Alice asked confusion in her voice as well as curiosity to the boxes in my hands.

I handed her the boxes. She just looked at me confused with a raised eyebrow.

"What are these?" she asked.

"Boxes," I answered. She rolled her eyes.

"What's in the boxes?" she asked, clearer this time.

"Open it and find out," I smiled. She took out one hand from under the boxes and flipped open the lid to the top box.

She looked up at me with wide eyes, she was not expecting this.

"Your powersuit?" she asked.

"Yeah. I wanted you to have something to remember us and this adventure by," I explained.

"But, the guys said that it helps you be with the animal. If you don't have your powersuit, then you can't turn into the animal and have its abilities," she argued.

"I don't need it. I have my own abilities. The next box is what makes this powersuit so awesome," I said signaling to the other box.

She flipped the lid shut on the powersuit and gave it to me while she looked in the second box. She flipped the lid and looked at the assortment of bags filled with fur, teeth, claws, just about anything from an animal. My disc set was also in there. Mom kept making three discs for us. Even though I don't use the powersuit, I keep it as a souvenir of the animal we encountered, same with the bags.

"What are these?" Alice asked holding up a bag filled with wolf fur.

"That is makes what makes the powersuit work. These bags are from all kinds of creatures we encountered. Place the disc in the slot, touch the right animal DNA, press the activation button, and voila. You are the animal," I explained.

"But-."

"I told you. I don't need it. I can turn into animals on my own."

"Now that's cool."

"Okay. Come on, let's get back before they realize we're missing," I said handing her the first box.

We hurried out the door and onto the Bounty. Before we went back to the game room though, we went to Alice's room to put the boxes away.

Right before we put them away though, I took the box with the powersuit and took it out.

"You should put this on before you put it away," I said.

"Why?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want to see how it looks on you. Plus, I modified it so when someone puts it on, it will grow or srink to their size," I explained.

"All right," Alice gave in.

She took the suit and put it on. The suit changed from hot pink to orange in color, and it grew. She also put the gloves on, and they also changed in size and color.

"It looks good on you," I complimented.

She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

"This is really cool."

"It'll be even cooler once you turn into an animal. I labeled all the bags in the box, and all the discs there are, there's a bag for."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"You're welcome," I smiled back.

We hugged. We let go after a minute and Alice took off the powersuit, put it in the box, and put it away.

We walked back to the game room.

"So, are you going to use that powersuit?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you going to come and visit?" she asked.

"After I finish my invention. I started it a month and a half ago, and I'm not even halfway," I answered.

"Why don't you let Jay, Nya, or your mom help you?" she asked.

"Because it's my first invention. Plus, I want it to be a surprise to my family when I'm done and tested it," I explained.

We walked into the game room and sat down again, but this time, in opposite spots.

"That's more like it," Cole said nuzzling Alice. My Mom covered my eyes from seeing anything.

"Oh, come on," I groaned.

"We're glad you're back, Ally," Jay said.

"You too, Elsa," Uncle Martin added.

The screen beeped on the T.V, signaling a winner. Uncle Jimmy jumped up and did a victory dance.

"How!?" Lloyd asked.

"What game was it?" I smirked.

"The game you both beat him in," Cole answered.

"Told you, Lloyd," I said.

"You beat him in that game too?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Uncle Jimmy and I play fighting games a lot," I explained.

"Maybe we should have a round between you, me, and Jimmy, to see who is truly the best gamer," Alice smirked.

"Alice, you're not a gamer," Cole said.

"I meant for this game."

"Oh, you're so on," I smiled.

"I'm in!" Uncle Jimmy exclaimed.

Alice and I jumped up and grabbed the controllers from Kai and Jay.

Alice chose Cole, which really doesn't surprise me, Uncle Jimmy chose Zane, which bummed me out. So I was stuck with Kai, Jay, or Lloyd.

Kai can burn people and warm himself up from the cold environments. Jay can electrocute people and pull lightning from the sky, which is awesome. Lloyd, I remember what he said about his power, he can also control the other elements. So, I chose Lloyd.

"Let the game begin," I smiled as the game started.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

After our heated battle, the others went up to the bridge to figure out how to get home again. Elsa and I went up to the deck to get some fresh air, and maybe I needed some practice.

"Do you think they're going to realize what you suggested earlier?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know. I hope so. Hey, you want to do some sparring?" I answered.

"Sure. Why not?" she answered. We stood a few feet away from each other and took a fighting stance.

"Your form is wrong. I can easily take you down like that. Try this," I said.

I walked up to her and fixed her form, mostly her footing, but otherwise it wasn't that bad. I got back into my position and stance, and we begun.

We exchanged punches and kicks for awhile. We haven't gotten a hit on each other yet. Man, she's good.

"You know, you're really good. Do you train?" I complimented.

"No. I watch a lot of fighting and action movies, so I got them from there," she answered.

Wow, she really is good. She's had no training, but manages to learn how to fight from movies. She is just a one of a kind girl.

We went like this for another hour before we finally stopped. Only a few hits were made on each other, but that's good. That means that she knows how to defend herself.

We went back inside and took showers. After our showers a half hour later, and Elsa going home for a shower, we found everyone in the dining room. Everyone went silent as we walked in.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Cole said looking away. I saw him blush. I'm pretty sure they saw us training. I even saw Lloyd blush from where he was sitting. He so has a crush on her.

"Whatever, Cole. Who's night is it?" I asked again.

"Yours," the ninja all answered happily. They seriously love my cooking.

"I'm not complaining," I shrugged smiling heading to the kitchen.

I gathered the ingredients for chicken and rice. Elsa walked in after a minute. I was stirring the rice.

"Why were they happy you were cooking? And what was with nights to cook?" she asked.

"My family loves my cooking. And every night someone else cooks a meal. Whether it'd be Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Nya, or me," I answered.

"I vote for Zane."

"So, you've had Zane's cooking. Your family had mine. My family says that I'm just as good as Zane."

"Wow."

"You're going to love it. Now, shoo," I said. Elsa giggled before finally leaving the room.

* * *

Autumn's P.O.V

I walked back into the dining room and next in the last empty spot at the table, which was next to Lloyd. They made enough room for all of us, but not enough for Alice.

"Alice kick you out?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

He put his arm over my shoulders, which made me blush a light pink. I don't think anyone noticed though.

"You guys do realize what we suggested in the game room earlier, right?" I asked.

"Wasn't it something about powers?" Jay asked. I facepalmed.

"What if Alice's powers can get you guys home? She can make a portal and send you all back in your dimension," I explained to the ninja.

Everyone seemed to think about this. After a minute, Zane spoke up.

"I believe that will work," he said.

"But what if she's not strong enough? She doesn't have her true potential yet," Cole worried.

"True potential?" I repeated.

"True potential is unlocked when a person gets past the obstacle in their mind. It gives them new powers as well as new found strength," Zane explained.

"Cool," I marveled.

"What if she's not strong enough to send us all back? What will happen when she can't do it?" Cole asked.

"Cole, relax. Alice is strong. She can do it. I know she can, and I know you do too," Kai comforted.

"I heard my name and someone worrying. Cole, stop worrying," Alice said coming in with food.

"Why do you assume it's me?" Cole asked. Alice raised an eyebrow as if saying _do you want a list?_

"Yeah, okay. It was, but you can't stop me from worrying," Cole said.

"I guess I can't," Alice smiled. Since there wasn't enough room for her to sit, Cole made room on his lap, which Alice took happily. Lloyd covered my eyes with his hand.

"Really?" I sighed. I heard laughter. I shoved his hand away from my face to get food. It was really good chicken and rice. Alice was right, she was as good as Zane. We all ate our food in silence, and I didn't look at Cole and Alice either.

* * *

 **Done. We're almost to the end of the book guys, but don't worry. There will be a sequel soon. I already have it planned out. See you later. Review?**


	7. End, or is it?

**Hi!** **I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did. I don't think many people thinks that this crossover works, but with the right story and plot, it will be so awesome! This is my favorite! I think this might be the end to our lovely adventure.**

 **Alice Elsa: No!**

 **Turtle: Relax, guys. There'll be a sequel.**

 **Alice: You didn't completely torture me in this book.**

 **Turtle: Oh, just wait until the next one.**

 **Alice: I hate you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"Has anyone seen Elsa?" I asked. I was looking for my friend. I haven't seen her all day, and we were about to leave to go home.

"I think she's in the Tortuga," Chris answered.

"Thanks," I nodded. I jumped off the deck and ran to the Tortuga. I found her in her room, sitting by her desk.

"Elsa, we're about ready to leave. Why aren't you on the Bounty saying goodbye?" I asked. I sounded kinda hurt. Elsa looked up.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I guess I lost track of time working," she said standing up.

"What are you working on anyway?" I asked, now curious.

"This is a watch that takes you through dimensions. This is how we'll see each other again," she explained.

"Cool," I marveled.

"Yeah, but I don't know when I'll be finished. Don't tell the others, okay? I want it to be a surprise," she said.

"Promise," I smiled.

We ran back to the Bounty, but not before Elsa put her stuff away.

"Are you ready, Alice?" Cole asked once we climbed up.

"I'm ready," I answered.

"Bye, guys. You're really awesome," Elsa waved smiling.

"I hope we can see each other again," Lloyd said. Oh, he so likes her. It's just a matter of time before they get together and we see her again. Just you wait.

"We will. You guys be safe on the trip back."

"We will. Guys, I just realized something. Sensei and my Mom are going to kill us," Lloyd said. Oh, shit, he's right. We've been here for forever. They'll be worrying about us and where we were this whole time.

"That's just another reason for us to go," Cole said.

"See you later, Ally," Elsa said hugging me goodbye.

"See you later, Elsa," I said back. We used each other's nicknames. I don't think we really care.

"Come on, guys," Cole said. I rolled my eyes as we separated.

"All right, all right," I sighed. Elsa giggled before jumping off the side with her family.

"All right. We have liftoff," Nya said through the speakers. We took off the ground and into the sky.

"Are you ready?" Cole asked again.

"Let's do this," I said.

I sat myself on the deck into a meditative position. I cleared my mind and all I thought about was home. Our dimension. Ninjago. Sensei and Misako. I even thought about the villains we faced there. Ronin. Serpentine. Skeletons. Pythor. Overlord. Chen. Garmadon. I miss him. He was funny when he wanted to. Even though I never faced most of those enemies, Kai told me about them. I started getting a pain in my head, and it was making it harder to concentrate.

"You're almost there, Alice. Keep going," Kai encouraged.

"I told you guys something bad would happen," Cole said.

"She needs to concentrate," Zane scolded them.

They both became silent. I could still concentrate, but this pain in my head was getting stronger and making it harder to focus. I can feel how close we are. I need to keep it up a little bit more. Come on, concentrate.

"You did it, Ally!" Jay exclaimed. I opened my eyes to find I brought us back home. Back to Ninjago. I stood up shakily.

"Take it easy there," Cole eased as he caught me.

Sensei and Misako walked up the steps and to us.

"What is going on here?" Sensei asked. Kai, Jay, and Lloyd ran up and hugged them. Sensei and Misako didn't expect this coming.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Misako asked no one in praticular.

"I got three words for you. Dimensional. Body. Swap," I said. Everyone laughed, except Sensei and Misako.

"We'll fill you in, but first," I said looking at Cole, "You're coming with me."

I stood up, grabbed his hand, and basically dragged him somewhere we could be alone.

* * *

Lloyd's P.O.V

I'm happy to be back home. I'm happy to have my Mom and Uncle back, but I already miss the friends we made in the other dimension. I liked Martin. He was a bit childish, and fun. I liked Elsa too. She was fun, kind, sweet, cute. Wait, what!? Did I just think a girl was cute? What's wrong with me? I meant she could fight really well. She really could for someone with no training. I wonder how she did it.

"We won't see them for the rest of the night," Kai laughed.

I looked to where Cole and Alice were disappearing. I'm happy for Cole. I really am.

"So, what happened while we were away?" Mom asked.

"A lot of things, Mom. A lot of crazy things," I smiled.

We went inside to the dining room to relive our adventure with the Wild Kratts.

* * *

 **I am done with this story. This is the shortest chapter in this book. I am so sad that this ended, but don't worry, another book will be out soon. I hope you guys loved reading this story as I loved writing it. Writing this story and the second one is so much fun. See you later. Review?**


End file.
